


have a drink

by shortcircuitify



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortcircuitify/pseuds/shortcircuitify
Summary: They escape. That does not mean anyone has to know.feat. Admiral Raddus





	

“Say,” Admiral Raddus calls over his cup.

The bar is busy and loud for such a small town, but it is a time of celebration. Rebels cheer and call, their voices out of sync and tune, spirits filling the air with a heady scent. An anniversary long fought for, and even Raddus finds comfort in the cacophony.

The barkeep turns in his direction, her long braids swinging against her back as she does so, empty mug in hand. There is a small smile on her lips, but her eyes are heady and dark. Like she has seen too much for the joy bubbling up between the cracks of the tavern’s old wooden walls to really mean anything.

“You look familiar, somehow,” Raddus says, the alcohol swimming in his head.

And she does. There is something about her face that gives him… _hope_ , it feels like. But there have been too many battles and too much war, and his head is swaying. The ring around her finger glimmers in the dim light as she scrubs at the mug with a wet rag.

“Really?” Now there is a smirk on her lips, playing against her features.

“I’m not sure from where,” Raddus mumbles, waving off his earlier thoughts.

But there is something about the way she stands, her back tall and straight, eyes filled with determination –

A hand wraps itself around her waist, and she smiles as she leans into the man behind her. A real smile, unlike the one before, one that creases against her eyes and lights up her entire face. The man pulls her close, kissing her neck, swaying her to the band’s notes. There is a necklace around her neck made of crystal that sways with her movements, bright and clear. 

“Perhaps you are one of my wife’s former lovers. She has had many, or so she tells me,” he winks at Raddus, and she whacks him against his shoulder, smile somewhere between shocked and mused, a small gasp escaping her lips.

“ _Cass_ -“

He swoops in to kiss her lips before she can continue, and she is left with flushed cheeks, her lip bitten between her teeth, and Raddus laughs. The bar is foggy, and the light bounces off the small particles filling the air from the sweat and smoke and laughter. It looks like stardust, Raddus thinks, dimly.

“Yes, perhaps, maybe.”

A customer calls for a drink, and he lets the thought slip from his mind. Such joy could not be found from war, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the flipside to "foolish". Totally self-indulgent, fluffy, etc etc  
> Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
